justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Kampung Curah Dalam
Kampung Curah Dalam is a military base in Just Cause 2. Description As you approach this base, probably one of the first things you're going to notice is the Bio Fuel Shaft. This base is of average size, so you can expect typical firefights. If Rico is using a helicopter to take out the Panau Military from the air, it would be a viable method to take out Panauan troops, conserving ammunition. The base is large enough that crossing it makes the guys on the other side "reload" or "spawn" back in. The best strategy is to blow up stuff from the sky and proceed to move into the biofuel shaft and destroy it as usual. The base is pretty expansive, so make sure to find resource parts. The base is heavily fortified, so expect resistance and varying grounds. The base also has an entrance to an underground bunker, much like Kastelo Singa. Guard Towers and Gas Holders can also be found within this location. There's also a Flak Cannon in the upper base for Rico to use. This base also features bunker buildings and two high chimneys (not to be mistaken for destructible Industrial Chimneys.) There are two roadblocks along the road to the base. The first is located on the east side of an impressive bridge, the other on the west side, closer to the base. This base is one of three bases in the district being used for special research and fuel storage facilities. The other bases are Bukit Bura and Gunung Gila Pangkat. There is also a special facility called Kastelo Singa. That base is an "all-in-one" base. See also: Military bases in Panau. The name translates to "Rainfall in the village" in Malay and "The bulk village" in Indonesian, which is peculiar as this is a military base, not a village. In the entire base, the only people who seem to be doing work other than shooting at Rico are the 2 engineers who always stand at the Pipeline. Location The base is located about 1.7km (1.06mi) north of Banjaran Berawan Besar Gamma. There are 2 strongholds nearby: Gunung Gila Pangkat to the east, about 3.4km or 2.1 miles, and Kampung Bahari, about 4.6km or 2.9 miles to the west. It is quite strategically placed as well, having mountain barriers on all sides except for the south-east entrance which can easily be defended from any ground-based attacks. In the event of an aerial raid, however, they are not very prepared as they have no SAMs. .]] Completion *3 Fuel Depots. *9 Resource items: **1 Armor Part. **2 Cash Stashes. **3 Vehicle Parts (one is in the bio fuel shaft). **3 Weapon Parts. *1 Bio Fuel Shaft. *2 Broadcast Towers. *1 Generator. *3 Gas Holders. *1 Pipeline. Vehicles *AH-33 Topachula. *GV-104 Razorback. *URGA-9380. Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. The Bio Fuel Shaft respawns after destruction, when getting here again after the first time. It will only respawn once. Trivia *This is one of the few bases to have both a Pipeline and Bio Fuel Shaft. *This is one of the few bases to have a unequal number of Broadcast Towers and Generators. Usually there is a generator to every broadcast tower, but this one has 2 towers with one generator. *This is the only mountain military base with a Bio Fuel Shaft to lack SAMs. As such, it's highly unrealistic for this base to have no SAMs, considering its strategic value to the Panau Military. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Military Bases Category:Content